


Wake Me Up

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Daddy Robron, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert's son has a bad dream. (gr8 summary I know i'm useless at them lmao)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own either Aaron or Robert's characters, all property of ITV and Emmerdale, I just wanted a turn in writing them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

A prod on the cheek by a small, demanding finger is what woke Aaron up from his deep slumber. Aaron peeked open one eye to see his son, Matthew. Robert mumbled something unintelligible, pulling Aaron closer to him, sensing Aaron was awake. 

 

“You okay, pal?” Aaron mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position, Robert’s arm sliding from his chest.

 

“Bad dream, Daddy.” Matthew mumbled, his blue eyes filling with tears. It was then Aaron noticed his son’s appearance, his Mickey Mouse pyjamas slightly wet from where he had wiped his eyes, and his trusty companion Jeff the Giraffe, the cuddly toy which Robert had won for Matthew when they were at the fair in Hotten. Aaron smiled softly, leaning over to pick Matthew up, placing him in between himself and Robert. It was then Robert awoke, his eyes blinking heavily, registering the fact that Matthew was now in the bed. “He had a bad dream,” Aaron explained, Robert’s face dropping slightly, his arms reaching for Matthew, who whimpered slightly and snuggled into Robert’s arms. Robert kissed Matthew’s hair, his hand moving up and down his back gently. Aaron smiled softly as he looked at his boys. He never imagined he would get to this point in life, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Matthew, and Robert, were the best things that ever happened to him.

 

“What was your dream about, bud?” Robert asked gently, Matthew gripping tighter onto his giraffe and to Robert. Aaron moved closer to his family, his hand joining Robert’s on Matthew’s back.

 

“Scary monsters, Dad. I shouted and shouted for you and Daddy but you and Daddy weren’t there...I was scared.” Matthew’s voice wobbled, his eyes once again filling with tears. 

 

“Poor baby,” Aaron said softly, leaning over to kiss Matthew on his head, Robert rubbing Matthew's back once more.

 

“Scary monsters can’t get you Matty, Daddy and I will always protect you, you don’t need to worry about that ever.” Robert said, leaning back to look at Matthew. 

 

“Promise?” Matthew asked, his big blue eyes staring at Robert. There was still a hint of fear in them, but not as much as there was when he first entered his parents room.

“Always,” Aaron answered “You can sleep here tonight, Matty, we’ll protect you.” Matthew smiled gently, his eyes already beginning to blink heavily. Matthew snuggled into Robert, falling into a deep sleep, his thumb in his mouth and a tight hold on his giraffe. 

 

“He’s so perfect,” Aaron said softly, he couldn’t believe that this perfect boy was his son, sometimes he just felt so lucky that he had a child like Matthew, quiet but determined like him, and the image of Robert.

 

“Just like his Daddy,” Robert replied, his eyes full of love. “Let’s follow his lead, you know he’ll be up early, demanding pancakes for breakfast!” Aaron snickered, resting a hand on Matthew’s back, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his hair, and leaning over to Robert to place a soft kiss on his lips. Robert smiled softly, making himself comfortable once more.

 

“Love you both.” Aaron stated, watching Robert’s eyes droop. 

 

“We love you too.” Robert mumbled as he fell asleep.

  
Aaron couldn’t believe this was his life, but he is so happy it is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! This is the first thing I've written (fanfic wise) in around 6/7 years so I apologise if it's awful. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the title as well, I'm crap at thinking of titles!
> 
> Find me on tumblr http://sugden-roberts.tumblr.com


End file.
